In such various environments as shops, malls, grocery stores, museums, art galleries, exhibition spaces, restaurants etc, it is generally desirable to provide lighting which presents displayed articles in an as attractive and pleasing manner as possible to the viewer or customer. To be spared from manually operating the lighting it is known to provide automatic control of lighting for switching lighting in the environment on or off based on presence of people and movement in the environment. One example is automatically turning on room lighting or article lighting in a space when a person enters. However such basic control of the lighting may not always provide a sufficient degree of control of the lighting or yield a desired experience for a visitor, who for example may be a customer in a store or a visitor at a museum. Furthermore, switching lighting on and off in a space may appear disturbing to people in adjacent spaces. A dark space in for example a store or museum may also appear uninviting and thus not attract people. There is hence room for improvement in the field of lighting control.